So-called “knock-down” (or “KD”) lighting fixtures, i.e., fixtures that can be made more compact for storage and shipment, are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,022. It is also known to ship fixtures having one or more arms removed with the understanding that an installer or consumer would connect the arms to a wiring body. See, for example, Wu U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,651.